


Disclosure

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble. Shayera talks with Bruce. Based on "Ancient History."  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Disclosure

DISCLOSURE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble. Shayera talks with Bruce. Based on "Ancient History."

++++++++++

"Tell me about my son."

Funny, I anticipated she'd be smashing things, demanding to know why I'd kept silent, not quietly pulling up a chair and clasping her hands together. Shayera looks at me with those green eyes I've seen in another time.

"Warhawk," I growl, turning back to my work. "Good in a fight."

She doesn't leave.

I glance back. "John should tell you this."

"John has chosen a different path." Her voice trembles, "I just want to know, Bruce."

I pull a disc from my belt and hold it out.

She takes it from my fingers. "Thank you."

END


End file.
